


PRE:MONITION

by Renashi012



Series: IS X GUNDAM 00 [1]
Category: Gundam 00, IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Gundams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renashi012/pseuds/Renashi012
Summary: An Infinite Stratos and Gundam 00 Crossover.In the midst of the 2nd Mondo Grosso Tournament, Orimura Ichika was kidnapped by an unknown secret organization. Their demands was simple, Orimura Chifuyu was to forfeit  from the competition for  the safety of her brother. At the same time, an IS pilot and a participant of the Mondo Grosso competition, Shirley V. Sapphire coincidentally stumble across a kidnapping scene and decided to chase after them, which having her end up to try and help the boy.However, the warehouse they are in explodes and in flames, leaving a tearful sister screaming for his beloved family's name.In both of those two cases however, they were suddenly transported into a war zone with metal scraps everywhere. They even found themselves being immediately fired by a giant mech who sees them. Until they were saved by a Blue and white mech who slash down the attacking mech. Ichika, in astonishment and awe, started to see the mech known as Gundam as his savior. Thus, began his new journey in the other world.
Relationships: Lyle Dylandy/Anew Returner, Orimura Ichika/Original Female Character
Series: IS X GUNDAM 00 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600852
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo!
> 
> Sup guys, This is Renashi here.
> 
> This is probably my first Fanfiction to be published here, but it is actually was published in Wattpad. Sadly, I can't post this on Fanfiction.net as that site is currently out of reach in my country(AKA DAMMIT YA GOVERMENT!!!)
> 
> Ehem...
> 
> Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy reading this crossover. Will try to update more. Ciao!
> 
> Link for the Wattpad version:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/187996065-pre-monition

" If you want to see your brother again, follow just like we said and we'll release him."

_" You scum bastards!! if you ever lay your hands on him, I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU ALL!! I WILL -"_

The call was cut off. In the warehouse were a number of men in arms, there's a boy sitting in the end back of the place. He was seems to be bruised and beaten while being tied up. The man who was on the phone sees it as not part of his plans that the boy wasn't supposed to be injured. The said boy currently tied up with small bruises but was unconscious because a method they use to get him in.

" I told you two to get him in one piece. What did I tell you idiots about restrains!? Using a stun gun is as lethal as it gets as this is a kid we're bringing in!"

One with the cap, nervously replies, "B-but boss. The kid kept hitting us with his bamboo blade even if we asked nicely. We've even barely get away from one of the-"

"No excused. At least for now, we got him anyway. She will do anything for her brother. For now, the bait has been set. Just wait for someone to confirm our position and she'll come."

_"Heh... just wait for the time to come for our victory. As the Brunhilde will fall by my hands."_

******************************************************************************************

" I see... So this is where they hold up..."

A tanned girl in a black hoodie and army cargo pants is behind one of the crates by the docks. With her are two police officers in their uniforms, sweating badly because of the horrific view they are now seeing.

In the area are a couple of squadron patrolling the area, along with 7 prototype Wanzers that were able to hold off an IS fighter equally in group. The area is now some military base but under a bad management. Even with this much of firepower, the tanned girl didn't flinch once as she was taught to not be afraid by the number and sheer strength and remembered that even the strong have it's weaknesses.

Shirley V. Sapphire was there because she failed to save someone who was taken away and by being here she intended to redeem herself. Because she is the England IS representative and a skilled Fighter pilot of The Royal Air Force Academy. She look back on how she failed to save the boy.

******************************************************************************************

: _5 Hours Earlier, Outside of The Mondo_ _Grosso_ _Tournament Stadium_

"Haah... It's still frustrating that I lose the semi-finals."

" Oi, don't be like that. You've just fought last year's champion and you were as good as her! She even admitted you as one of your rival! Isn't it sound honorable to be called that?"

"The reason why I want to watch the finals, so I could support her. Even so... it's still frustrated to lose at that round. our brothers gonna start laughing out on me."

Shirley is now being comfort by her sister, Natalie who is with her in the city getting themselves some food before the finals. Supposedly, Shirley is to head back to England to continue her studies as a Pilot while Natalie is tends the shop after decided to tag along with her sister in the competition. However, Shirley decided to watch the finals instead after her honorable fight with her in the semi-final. Just because of the timer ends, She loses by a slight mistake when they were given the one-strike solution. In the rules, one that inflict the most damage in a single strike is the winner.

" And they say my IS is the best at that situation. What a load of bloke. So much calling my IS as Valkyrie..."

" There, there..."

Natalie gives a crying Shirley a headpat.

"Feeling better now?"

"Not until I get something to eat.."

"Then, let's be off and enjoy our meal okay?"

Shirley give her a nod. Even so, deep down, she actually glad that her opponent which is the first Mondo Grosso Champion, Orimura Chifuyu, actually sees Shirley as her equal and tells her to be strong enough to fight her again. Shirley vows herself to work hard and be stronger than ever to fight the 'Brunhilde' once more. Tho sometimes, she is quite curious for what drives her to being Japan's number one IS pilot. Which is the other reason why would she attend the final match of the competition. 

They were currently head towards their favourite Okonomiyaki store which just recently become their favourite food to eat when they first came to Japan for the competition. However, Shirley suddenly heard a faint scream from a nearby alleyway. She then rush off towards where the scream at with her sister following her as well.

" W-wait! Hold your horses, Shirley! Where are you going!?"

" I heard a scream just no- oof!"

Shirley accidentally bumps into a little girl looks at age of 10. She seems to be crying. Natalie approaches the girl, trying to comfort her.

"Are you okay, girl? Has something happened back there?"

"I-Ichika-kun is still there! T-there are bad people attacking him! Please! Help him!"

Shirley then took out her revolver.

"Stay with her, Natalie. I'll help her friend while you get help. Go!"

"W-wait! Shirley!"

She runs as fast as she could while still having her guard up when going around the corners. After a turn, she stopped to what it seem to be a kidnapping scene but its a bit different than what it could describe as. Three men were downed by a single boy with a bamboo sword in his hand. One of the men tries to attack the boy again but was swiftly taken down with a strike to the legs and a bash to the back of his head. Shirley was impressed by the boy's attack pattern that seems advantageous to his current height. The boy also in a stance that allows him to be ready for any more attacks. However, suddenly a stun gun was fired at the boy which shocked him to him suddenly faints. The two other attackers were able to stand and was about to restrain the boy, until a gun shot is heard. The kidnappers were looking at the direction from where the shot came from. Shirley and a revolver in her hand.

"Hold it right there, you Bastards! Put your hands up where I could see!"

The two kidnappers yield to her order and was about to surrender. Suddenly, a van stopped by and opens its doors. Two armed men walks out and immediately fire at Shirley. Shirley runs back to a cover while trying to fight back. However, the men kept suppressing her. While under fire, she could glance a view of the recent two men taking in the boy into the van.

' _Those bloody bastards are gonna take him away! Damn this machine! I can't use it right now! Guess I had to use that.'_

The shootings ends with the van closes its doors and started to accelerates. Shirley then acts quickly by dashes out from her cover while reloading her revolver. The girl line up her revolver with its sight on the van and fires a couple of rounds with the last one on the van's license plate. The van was out of her sights. Apparently, she is relief that the last one last one hits where she wanted to. She then took out her smartphone and open up an app that shows a map and a blinking red dot.

_'Good... with this rounds, I could track them down. Hang in there,boy. I'll save you.'_

******************************************************************************************

Everything that happened back then is why Shirley is now by the Docking bay, scouting over the area for a potential entry point. After successfully planted the tracker on the van, she's able to find her sister and the girl by the nearest police station. After She explained what happened to the boy and them kidnapping him, two available police officer decided to drive off to where the kidnappers are headed and try to save the boy. Shirley volunteers to follow the two officer as she claims to be an IS pilot, which she was accepted. After arriving at the place for 4 hours later however, bought up a difficult situation that even the two police except for Shirley herself can't help with.

She was eager to sneak into the compound but the two other police officer were shaking because of the scene they're looking. One of them who is more frighten to look started to speak.

"S-Sapphire-san, I-Is it a good idea to sneak into this place? I believe we should call in the army to take care of this."

" No. Our department had the Armored Division on Stand by if things did get wrong. Can't believe the higher ups expecting this to happened. What do you said, Sapphire-san?"

" Good thinking. Inform this to your officer and tell them about the place. I'll be moving on ahead to rescue the boy we're after. Just tell them don't be late,"

" W-Wait? What!? Sapphire-San, it's too dangerous to sneak in there. Even by yourself!"

" Don't worry. I've been train for this situation. Also, I'm an IS pilot. Can't use it last time as it still repairing. I'll use it when my cover is compro-"

Shirley was then cut off by a sudden explosion came from the docking bay. From there, she can see one of the Wanzers is destroyed by a lone IS. The rest of the Wanzers then opened fire at the IS who then swiftly dodges them before destroying her attackers one by one. Shirley was able to see the model the pilot uses and was immediately shocked by realization. The attacking IS is none other than the 'Brunhilde' herself, Orimura Chifuyu. 

'What the bloody hell! Isn't that's Orimura Chifuyu!? But most importantly, How the bloody hell she knew about this place!?"

" Goddammit! Sapphire-san, I'll call in the Division. If you know the attacker, try contacting her."

"Right!" 

Shirley then try contacts the said girl she knew. After a few seconds, she received a loud shout from the receiver.

" I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! WHO IS THIS!?"

" OI! Don't straight out shout at people calling you. This is Shirley, I'm your rival in the last semi-finals. I'm just nearby the area where you're attacking. I'm just gonna ask What the hell are you doing here!?"

There's a slight pause by the receiver who then speaks back. Apparently, she's still under fire.

"I'm here because they kidnapped my brother! They wanted me out of the competition. As for how am I here, the German military just got me the location of this place. didn't expect this much resistance!"

"Aye. Seems like an ambush for you. If you wanna ask, I'm here because I followed them kidnapped your brother."

In an angry tone, Chifuyu shouts, " And you let them got away!!?"

"My IS is still in lockdown after our match yesterday. Damn Maggots didn't even help me repair it after my loss!! I'll sue them for this..."

Shirley seems to be much more angry than she was before, which causes Chifuyu to pause at her remarks. Shirley then continues.

"A-anyway, I want to make up my mistake when I was trying to save your brother. Could you keep them busy while I search out for your brother? "

"Fine... But Promise me that you could get my brother to safety. Don't ever lose him again. I'm going to give those bastards a heavenly JUDGEMENT!!!"

The call was then cut off. Shirley then facing towards the warehouse which supposedly had the boy in custody. Taking out her revolver and checking her ammunition, she then runs towards the warehouse hoping that the boy is still alive.

******************************************************************************************

**_Ichika's_ ** **_POV*_ **

"Uggh... "

I woke up from my deep slumber, to find myself being tie-up, having a cloth around my mouth and feeling a bit tired than usual. As my sights were began to clear up, all I could see are three men dressed in similar outfit that I just fought while protecting Houki.

I wonder, does Houki got away? Did she get help? Didn't matter. I hope that she was safely run away from these guys. For now, I need to find a way out of here. As I was searching for some solutions, I can overhear one of the guards speaking. Sounds like they were shocked or in fright. There's even explosions and gunfire noises outside from where I'm in.

"D-Dammit! I thought the boss said that she could be take down easily with this many Wanzers! What the heck is she made of!?"

" She just took down two of our Wanzers! And she's still fighting unscathed!"

"This is a joke. As if anything could even defeat her!!"

For some reason, this place is being attacked by someone strong. Is it an IS pilot? 

Wait... Don't tell me! Chifuyu-nee!? Is she here to save me!? How weak I am to be save again...

Anyway, Time to get out of this mess. I remembered what my sister says. 

_'If you're in a pinch, find a solution on your own. It's how we fight with our swords. Observe the enemy and the surrounding around you and you will found your answer'._

Looking around my surroundings, I'm now in some sort of storage cage full of boxes and some equipment. Probably in the middle of the place where I'm being captive. Good news is that the men who were keeping captive is not facing towards me and were focusing on the monitors which shows what happens outside. From what I could tell is that they didn't tie up my legs but my arms with a zip tie. At least, I could walk around searching for something to cut me off. standing up, I'm searching around the equipment if there is something sharp to cut me off. 

' Not this one.'

And even this one, a circular Saw without a circular blade. The rest are either an electrical drill and a pencil. Even if these things were useless, there should be a toolbox anywhere around here. Then, I was facing to the boxes which were up high. One of the were large enough for me to climb onto. That's already a good escape point but I'm not done with this yet. Searcing around the boxes again, I finally found something that could cut this zip tie, a pocket cutter. As it was behind a lighter box, I was able to push it away and able to take the cutter with my foot. However, as I was trying to cut off the zip tie, It seems that I can't cut it with my hands alone. It was a blade alright but the zip tie is made of plastic and its quite useless to cut it off unless spending an hour doing so.

Searching around the boxes again, I finally found the thing I initially thought of, a toolbox. It was a large storage type which could have a better cutter than this one. However, this time it was up above one of the iron cabinets. I remembered there's a box light enough to push and small enough to climb so that I could reach that toolbox. However, pushing it could make a lot of noises...

except there's a lot of noises out there. I can do it!

Pushing it is a bit difficult since I'm now being tied. But that doesn't affecting me much. Pushing it to my destination, I was able to climb up above the box and was trying to reach it with my hands on the back. However, I also realized that the box is too heavy for me to pull off.

Suddenly, the ground shaken and I fell off the box. 

" W-What's Happening!?"

" Argh... One of the Wanzers nearby just got shot! I can't get anything from the radio. probably the pilot just died..."

I can overhear one of the guards were talking in fear. As for my case, the toolbox just felt off and luckily one the guards seems to notice me.

Along with the iron cabinet that just about to follow in as well. That explosion just gave me all the luck I needed. Not to mention even the toolbox itself opened up without me having to waste more time to open it up. Ransacking the whole box, I was really lucky find a pair of scissors. With this, I was able to cut off the zip tie with difficulty and free my hand from the suffering plastic rope. 

Looking around me again. For some reason, my escape plan was busted. The scaffold which I could use to escape is now a mess and I don't have any strength to rearrange those boxes. Which means my luck was about to run out. Or should I say it does.

" Where do you think you're going, kid?"

The gate behind me just opened and one of the man grab me instantly from my prison. Guess I just got caught. Trying to look back, for some reason the man that grabbed me wasn't from the three people that was busy with the monitors. It was a different one. I was dragged away from the place and was now by the three men. The man then threw me at one of them and instantly gave a punch to the other.

" You maggots are hopeless. So bad that this KID JUST ABOUT TO RUN AWAY!!"

"B-But boss! That lady outside is killing our men! If we didn't get out of here, we could..."

"SILENT!"

The three were silent instantly.

"No matter. We'll use the kid to had her surrender. Then, We kill her off as she disable her machine!"

...

...

...

K-kill Chifuyu-nee!? Using me to get her surrendered!!? No... No...

I'm still gonna be weak as I am right now? Am I gonna be the cause of my sister's death? My very own sister!?

This must never happened. I won't let them kill her. I will stop them!!

" REAARRGGHHH!!"

I use my head to attack the one that was holding me. This causes him to staggered and freeing me from his hands. Looking around my surroundings to fight these people off, There's only one thing I could use over by the table. I grab hold a gun from it and was aiming at them.

"O-OI!"

"Goddammit this kid... Wanna mess with-!"

"Stay there! D-don't come any closer!"

As much as I could muster my strength in holding them down here, the truth is that my hands were trembling in fear, knowing that I was trying to stall them here before my sister get here. The man who was seem to be the leader however, didn't seem to be scared of my threat.

" heh... So what if we do come closer? As if you could kill me with that thing. Even your hands are shaking. It's best to give it back right?"

The man gave me an eerie grin. I know it was too scary with his smile of his but as if I could back down! 

_*Bang!*_

I pulled the trigger and shot passed through the men who were facing me. One of them is writhing in pain by the ears for some reason.

" I said... DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

I gave in a loud shout at the men to show my resolve. I won't back down by that man and his words. He can't take over me with that. 

"Why you LITTLE!!"

The leader then have enough with me and straight-up about to ram towards me. Because of this, my body reacted on its own and had me pull the trigger again. Which could be one of the biggest point of change in the history of my life.

" U-ughh... Bwrk!"

_*sounds of dripping blood*_

The man in front of me is holding the wound I inflicted on his chest, kneeling in pain as he was trying to stop the bleeding. The three men was shocked to see their boss was wounded by me.

" D-damn you... DAMN YOU!!!"

One of the three then decided to pull out a knife and bolt straight towards me. I was taken aback by the sudden attack which causes me to shifted backwards. But that's not the only thing what my body is telling me. My finger is again at the trigger.

_*Bang*_

...

...

...

_*Body dropped to the floor, lifeless"_

Yes. This is the changing fate of my life. No more of me being an innocent anymore. Nor whoudl I would be weak again. The second trigger was now directly send the other man to his death, in my hands.

_My own hand._

" J-Joe!"

"Y-YOU F***ING BASTARD!!!"

The two then took out their gun and were about to shoot me. At that time I was ready to face them. Until one of them suddenly dropped down from the back, following with a loud gunshot. The last one also received the same fate as the rest. Shot down before he even able to see who killed his other friend. 

Knowing that the two were shot downed by someone other than me, means that Chifuyu-nee wasn't the only one who is saving me. I'm glad actually. To not pulled the trigger of this gun yet again. But one thing for sure, after I pulled that last trigger...

_I'm not weak anymore..._

_But not innocent either..._

******************************************************************************************

**_Shirley's POV_ **

_-5 Minutes earlier-_

Manage to find a way into the warehouse upper floor, I was able to search around the whole place without having to navigating through this maze. It was hard to find the kid at first, but as I look over to the rear end of this place, I could pinpoint the boy exact location. It's just a hunch actually, but I can't think of anything bu that big cover over at the end. Maybe in their little main office? No time for jokes. I need to find the nearest down there. Strangely enough, there's no one patrolling around except noises from the big cover. Probably busy handling Orimura. But still, being cautious to any hostile is better.

Found one of the ladders that is closer to that little operation area, I look around the bottom so that I could ensure it was safe. Then, I walk through the maze of boxes, quietly while looking out for any hostile. For some reason, navigating around the area seems becoming easier as there's no one to look out for is still, really strange.

_*Bang!*_

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot from where the big covers at. Not wasting more time sneaking around, I run towards the big covers. Thinking about the boy that they were holding, hopefully, it wasn't him getting shot. Fortunately, I can hear the boy's loud voice came from the same area I'm heading. please be safe!

However, a second shot can then be heard after a faint scream. From there, I knew I must get there faster!

As I'm reaching the covers, I can hear a loud shout from a man. Probably one of the terrorist. Reaching the cover's entrance, a third gunshot was released. And I was there, seeing all that happened right in my sights.

The boy appears to be holding the gun, releasing the third shot to one of the attacking men. It was a fatal shot to the head, which instantly dropped him. The boy doesn't seem fazed by what he have done, but I can tell that his hands were trembling. The dead attacker also dropped next to one of the other which lying on the floor. It seems that wasn't his first kill. The two other living men also watched the whole scene before their own eyes, shocked by how one of their comrade was shot dead by the boy himself. However, they didn't stay still for long. They instead took out their own firearms and were aiming right at the boy. As for me, I have already had those two bastards in my sight.

_*Bang!*_

First shot landed to one of them, which causes his partner to turn around. However, the bastard was too late to do anything beside seeing me and my revolver instead. Pulling the trigger...

_*Bang!*_

Sets the score right.

Lowering my firearm, I approach the boy who was surprised by my sudden appearance. Instead of lowering his gun however, He raise it and was aiming at me. Damn, this kid is scared by what just happened.

" W-who are you? W-why you shoot them?"

I was annoyed by the question he asked when the reason was obvious. I continue to approach him with my hands are up, trying to reassure him.

"Kid, put that thing down. I'm here to rescue you from this mess."

At least, this time he lowered the gun and seem relieve. Simple words, but at least it could help him ease up a bit. However, I can see him trembling with that gun he's holding. I take the gun off his hand and throw it away. The boy then looks at me and ask, Trembling but still asking,

" Did my sister send you?"

" Yes and no. Actually, your friend asks me to help you back in the city." 

The boy instantly seem worried when I mentioned about his friend.

" Did Houki escape!? Is She ok!?"

" yes... She is now with my sister back at the station waiting for us to head back."

The boy then shed tears, knowing that his friend is now saved. I pull him in an embrace trying to soothe things out.

" I-I'm glad... I-I'm glad she got away... They just jumped out on us and.."

" Don't worry... I'll get you back to your friend and your sister."

"Urrggghh... Y-you won't..."

Turning to my back, the man that was shot down first just started to speak. While lying down on his dead bed, The man is still holding on to his chest, while holding his free hand with a detonator.

_Wait.. a Detonator!?_

"C-Curse you... and your... ma..chine... M-may the Judgement... of the... highest being... send you down... to the ENDLESS VOID OF HELL!!! IF I CAN'T KILL THAT WOMAN, THEN I TAKE HIS BROTHER ALONG WITH ME IN HELL!!!"

The man flicks the switch. 

All I could see... 

is the blazing field of flames which turns into darkness.

******************************************************************************************

**_The Reader's Eyes_ **

Orimura Chifuyu have just finished off the 5th Wanzer that was attempting to do a suicide ram. It was her 5th kill of the day, not counting those she taken care of when they were just flesh out in the open. The Machine they were using aren't a good match against the Infinite Stratos she's wearing but in group, they could take her out easily as the only IS pilot in the area.

The Wanzers were created as the last piece of the puzzle in becoming a match against the ground breaking IS, but was inferior in many places that it was only being build in specific countries. It was basically a big mecha that could be pilotted by a single person, and was seems to be larger than the IS itself. The machines were also be able to use any type of weapon and equipment that they could make. However, the only down side of this robot is that it was too expensive to make and the problem with the power supply it uses also force it to be made in fewer numbers. Not to mention, even the strength of one Wanzer can't compete with the nearly invincible exo-skeletal suit known as Infinite Stratos. The only to even that up is by increasing its number against one IS machine.

Thus, the reason why Chifuyu currently be able to defeat most of the Wanzers in the vicinity, one by one to make it easier for her to fight. Pulling out her blade from the disabled mecha, she look around for the other two mecha. For some reason, she couldn't find the two mecha she's looking for. Until two of them suddenly appeared, in both side for a pincer attack.

_" TAKE THIS YOU DEMON!"_

Chifuyu immediately evades the attack from both side with much agility, as if she was dancing on ice. She then disappears by going through the crates, with nothing appears in the other end. The area turns silence.

_" W-What the!?"_

Appearing out of nowhere, the Brunhilde appears to one of them from above. Only with a blade, she cuts through the metal of the pilot cockpit. It's not a short nor a long blade, But a perfect Katana to slice the important area of the mecha. With that blade, blood spilled from the cockpit, making the mecha kneels to the one that defeated it. 

The last mecha with the last pilot in the battle zone is the only one that witness the brutality and insane strength of the one that was known as the 'Brunhilde'. Not only that, knowing that he is the only one last remaining pilot of the Wanzer division of his team proves only one thing.

He will die in her hands...

The Reaper who seeks those who oppose her...

_"G-Get Away..."_

The Brunhilde turns towards the last remaining Wanzer here with her, slowly.

_" G-GET AWAY..."_

The Reaper then do a Stance with her Katana...

For the final thrust...

_" GET AWAY FROM_ _MEEEEEEEE_ _!!!!!!!!!"_

******************************************************************************************

_* Water drop sound*_

The blade of her is now cover in blood, never again being able to shine through the night even with the moon light to brighten up the night. Like the user itself, the girl who clad in the white armor is no longer a maiden. As the expression she now in, was one that felt both guilt and depression.

_'Now... I would never be able to look into his eye... After what I've done...'_

No matter what action she takes, The only thing she could think of now is the safety of her brother. 

_'No time to being dramatic over this. I need to get to_ _Ichika_ _fast!'_

She flies across the whole crates until she reaches her destination. She was about to punch through the warehouses's main entrance. 

Until an expected explosion threw her off.

The blast sends her to one of the crates, which causes a large bent. Showing that the blast was fatal to anyone, except for her as she is still in her IS. As the force applied on her died down, she is then dropped down from her impact point onto the grounds. Because of the blast, her IS also giving out 'Warning' noises and the exo-skeletal armor started to dissipate into nothing. Left only her in her battle suit.

"Tch...haah..."

As her vision started to clear up, all she sees now is a nightmare for her.

The only place where her beloved brother was in...

Is now in blaze of fire entirely.

"N-no... no... please God... no... NO..."

Tears started to shed from her eyes, her lips were trembing to speak, and her head shook in denial...

Refusing to what just happened.

Her lips then starts to move, to release one last scream of her...

_" ICHIKAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_*Sound of the wind*_

_..._

_..._

" U-Ugh..."

The silhouette of a girl, holding a boy in her embrace, is now regaining her consciousness. She sit up straight after releasing the boy from her arms.

"W-what the... W-where am I?"

The said girl, Shirley then looks around her, trying to get her vision to clear up. 

As she started to look clearly around her, she realize that she is now on grass field, glittering by the sunlight that shines on her and the boy beside her. However, that's not the only thing that she sees. 

From there, she could also see fragments and debris of robotic parts around the two. The first thing she could think of now is that,

" W-Where the heck are we at??"  
  


_***Switching POV to Shirley*** _

_'Unbelivable...'_

That's all I could think of as for some reason, that explosion that was supposed to kill us just send us to...

Whatever is this. we're not in Heaven nor nirvana right now, I believe. I could still felt the pain from that blast just now. For some reason, we just jumped into some grassland as if we've being transported into some foreign place. Could be this is the work of some miracle? I mean, I did call upon my IS to protect the two of us before the blast even get us but...

No matter. I had to ensure some important things first.

I check on my IS for reassurance that the thing is still functioning. Looking over the status map of my machine, I was relieve to see that the thing is still working and could be use when I needed. Closing off the hud, I went on to check the boy's condition. From what I could find is that the boy seems to be fine except for the beating marks where he get for being captive is still there. I also checked over his breathing to see if he was breathing normally.

After I finished checking up on him, I look around my surroundings to what it seems to be a battlefield. The debris around here weren't even from a Wanzer at all. All I could tell is that the mecha here were a bit larger than I expected. Adding to that point, I've never seen these kind model from any of the recorded entry that I've been to. Turning on my distress signal, I open up one of my own channel to call out anyone out here. If they could recognize it.

" This is Shirley Sapphire of the England representative Infinite Stratos division team, anybody hear me? Any of the Royal Army respond. I repeat any-"

The radio went on static for the next 2 minutes and I couldn't get anyone on my channel. As many time as I could, There seems no one to accepting my signal at all.

I had a bad feeling about this...

Suddenly, from afar, I could see a silhouette of a mech is approaching the two of us. As much as I could felt joy of being able to see someone getting her signal, I can't help but still felt like I also need to be cautious about what approaching to our direction.

As the mech is getting closer and closer, Shirley realizes that not only the model is what she describe as is an unknown, but the side of it was much more bigger than what a real Wanzer is. The large mech then stopped by our location... 

and raises its fire arms.

Again, bad feelings about this!

_"This is the restricted area! Put your hands up where I can see them!"_

" W-wait! This is Shirley Sapphire of the England Representative IS division! Confirmed it with your-!"

_"Silence! Fail to comply will resulted in death!"_

"GODDAMMIT!!"

Dammit! They didn't recognize my name at all! WE need to get out of here quick!

Grabbing up the boy, I called out my IS to use.

" Come forth, Valkyrie!!"

I transformed into my IS and flew away from the approaching mech.

_"W-what the!? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!?"_

Now that was a surprise. For some reason, they don't know the suit I'm wearing is an IS. Am I in some time travelling warp!!?

As much as I wanted to go on about it, I decided to focus on my escape from here. Warning noise flaring in my hud, telling me they're Attacking me.

*Sound of passing bullets*

Evading those bullets is quite a hassle. I do get training to evade some of them, but these bullets are RPG rounds or what!!?? These bullets are bigger than the standard Wanzers!

Because of this, I had to navigate through those debris to reduce and dodging several more rounds onto me. As I was flying away from the thing, we've already escaped the grasslands and now in some sort of desert area, with more debris to fly through.

Then, I can sense something behind me that's getting closer fast.

A lucky round.

Increasing my defenses, I try to block it. But the amount of force it gave causes the shield gauge to deplete in a faster rate.

As the gauge reaches zero, all hope is lost.

All of my armor when dissipate, leaving me and the boy without an armor to protect ourselves. Moreover, we are at a three stories height that could be fatal to both of use\\. There's only one thing I could do right now. I must protect this Kid!

Pulling him into my embrace, I brace for impact. Knowing that I could have died here, at the very least I could save this boy.

I'm keeping my promise, my rival..

...

...

...

*Thud!*

_***POV switches to Ichika*** _

...

...

...

...

...

"Ugh... argh..."

_What happened...?_

_Am I dead...?_

_No... I didn't..._

" Tch! arghh...."

Just now, Orimura Ichika, currently just woke up from his sleep. Right now, from where I am, I can only sense that I'm now on top of something hard but also wrapped in something soft. Notice that, I opened up my eyes to see that I am now being embraced by someone and we are on the ground. Trying to get a clearer view, I push myself up to see what is around me.

All I could see now is that we're now in a desert area, full of metallic parts which I don't know of. Looking over to the one that embraces me, I see that the girl is now hurt.

" O-Oi! Nee-san!?"

Her body along with her clothes were cover in dirt, blood covers a part of her head and she seems to might have injured her legs. I check on her to see if she may still be alive. Thank goodness that she is still breathing but sounded badly due to what the state she's in. What just attack her? Did someone trying to kill us both? Us as kids?

Then, I heard the sound of the mechanize giant slowly approaching us both. Along with a shadow of a silhouette that covers the two of us. As I turn my back to face the giant behind me, fear comes back to me.

The giant robot is now aiming its weapon of some sort towards the two of us. It was trying to kill us both.

I didn't have the strength to fight it, yes. But there's only one thing I could do.

I struggled to stand up but done it anyway with much force against the pain in my body. Then, I spread out my arms, showing that I will protect her. From what I could gather, the giant is the one that attacking us both. Nee-san is trying to protect me but failed to do so. Could be in mid-flight, she was shot down and was trying to protect me from the fall impact. She did this, knowing that she could die in the process. She even want to help me even tho we were strangers. There's no sacrifice greater than that!

No worry, nee-san. This time, I'll try my best to protect you instead!

" YOU SHALL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!!"

I know this could get me killed. I know that it will on you as well. But I hate being weak! I hate to be behind my sister just because I can't fight! I just want to prove myself that I could even protect someone with my life!

The weapon on the giant's arm is raised. It was ready to released its shot.

_I'm ready. Come at me._

The giant then was interrupted by a the sound of a falling object, followed by a sword pierce through the giant I facing. From behind it, the blade cut through the whole giant, before proceeding to slide around the giant and gave it a deep slash to the front. The other giant was then shot down by a laser from afar, melting through the machine.

It was over.

* Blasts!*

_(Instrumental version of Sawano Hiroyuki - s-AVE feat. Aimer plays in the background)_

I cover myself from the blast while still covering the girl behind me. As the blast has died down, I look upon the Savior that saves us both. 

As It turns around, it was majestic and beautiful. Unlike the attacking giant, this robot is much slimmer but taller than the previous one. It was modelled more similar after a person in armor but this is still a robot. on its right arm, is the blade it uses to defeat that giant. Being larger than its arm but still seems light, the green blade is what makes it the adversary of the death. 

The white and blue robot is standing upon us both, telling me that everything is going to be alright. 

******************************************************************************************

**_*The Reader's eyes*_ **

From inside the piloted mech of white and blue, A man in a blue pilot suit is looking over the screen which shows the boy and a girl that lie behind him. The said boy however, just standing still while watching the mech he's piloting in awe. As If he was saved by a certain death.

The man in the blue suit then started to see double on the boy, as his young past self flashes before his very own eye. Being a silhouette of the one he was before, the pilot can't help it but frowns and started to speak,

_" The cycle of our very own life. Will never change. No matter what, there's always those who fell onto the path that was fated to them. The path of violence. This world will change from that. This Ideal I followed, will make sure of that..."_


	2. Character Biography: Shirley Velvet Sapphire

Character Modelled After:

Shirley from Fate/Zero

**Character name:** Shirley Velvet Sapphire

 **Also known as:** Shirley, Mrs. Sapphire, Weiss(Disguise)

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 158 cm

 **Weight:** 48.1 Kg

 **Birthday:** 15th October

 **Gender** : Female

 **Nationality** : England

 **Occupation** : Cadet pilot for the Royal Air Force Academy (As an I.S. pilot)

 **Affiliation** : The Royal Air Force Academy, I.S. England Representative Divison

 **Likes** : Flying, Family

 **Dislikes** : Pineapple

 **Relatives** :

Orlane - Former nurse. now, a housewife and a mother

Jonathan - her Father, Admiral of a fleet for the Royal Navy

Natalie - Oldest sister, florist

Sam - Oldest brother, S.A.S Lieutenant

Garreth - 2nd older brother, S.A.S Corporal

Aimee - younger sister, Elementary school student

**History before the main story:**

She comes from a family with a military background dated since the second world war. Most of her family also were involved in military activities nowadays with her father being a fleet admiral, and both of her brothers were S.A.S operatives. She was interested in being involved with the army at first but was prevented by her father.

After the introduction of Infinite Stratos and the Alaska Treaty was signed, Shirley was finally given permission to involved with the I.S. progression since the treaty stated that the machine won't be use for military conflict. For the first time she uses her I.S., she suddenly felt a sense of freedom when flying with it. Thus, her love for flying was born. Even tho it stated that I.S. was not to be involved with the military, the Royal Air Force Academy was given permission to train I.S. candidates before being send to Japan. Because of this, she was given the chance to use most of the equipment there and even fly off in a fighter Jet as a part of her training in Zero Gravity compatibility due to how I.S. being able to fly. 

Even tho she haven't enroll into the I.S. Academy that resides in Japan, she was given an opportunity to enter the Mondo Grosso International Fighting Competition and even being selected as a representative of England after she was recognized to be the highest grade I.S. pilot they've ever have. 

**Infinite Stratos possess** :

**_Valkyrie_ **

Shirley's personal custom machine. An I.S. that was custom build to suits Shirley's needs which excel in long-range combat and able to withstand immense pressure made while in-flight, thus it was best at dog fight or in this case, aerial combat. her main weapon is a long-range beam rifle. while her presets were a pair of missile pods, a pair of pistols, and a pair of combat knives.

The model will be inspired from Fate/ Grand Order, Brunhilde for both the color and its character model inspirations. The build would be similar to Blue Tears but with wings similar to Gundam Infinite Justice.

**Author notes about the character:**

At first, I plan to make her one of the kidnappers who was tricked when she accepts the job of protecting Ichika. She thought that she was helping the boy, but then realizes that she was actually helping the villain. She betrayed the kidnappers while trying to protect the boy but then caught in the blast.

for her character model, yes. I plan of using a dark skin girl as an OC for this Fanfict. Then when I remembered about Shirley from Fate/Zero, I decided that having her character model to be in this story would be great as she seems fitting for a heroine. She even got that 'tomboyish pure' vibe as well.

The idea of her being in a family with a military background is an idea that came late before start writing this on the Fanfict. At first, I plan on having her being some contractor or someone who was defeated earlier in the Mondo Grosso competition. Then, I realize that she needs more character and thinking of using military background excuses since I know a lot about that part due to gaming and reading novels about action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...
> 
> It is a carbon copy of the description from my Wattpad work alright. Since Have nothing to add on this, I'll just copy the whole thing anyway.


End file.
